Adventure of the Host club,Enter maidens of Ouran
by Sad7neko-XP
Summary: Random adventures of all kinds, love, horror, mystery. The host club,endure wilde surprises when they are with these four trouble makers and they're tricks.
1. Chapter 1

It was 5:00 Monday morning, and four girls resting…..well not all four.

'Beep' 'beep' 'beep' 'beep'.

"AHHH!" Suika fell out of bed almost scared to death.

"Is that the fire alarm?!" Momo screamed, jumping out of bed and rushing down stairs.

"Oh now what?!" Neko cried. She threw off the covers, threw open the door, and slid down the railing.

"No matter what crisis we're in, you always come down that way." Momo murmured.

"I don't like the stairs; remember I keep falling up or down them." Neko replied.

"What's going on?" Suika said rubbing her eyes as she walked down the steps.

"Hey where's-" Momo stopped as her and Neko shared a look of anger and worry.

"MIMI!" Both girls cried as they ran into the kitchen.

There standing at the stove was the happy red head trying to put out a small fire on the stove.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Momo roared.

"Making breakfast, what does it look like?" She said smiling.

"Trying to burn down the house." Momo yawned.

"Trying to set _us _on fire?!" Suika said twitching; remembering the last time Mimi set the house aflame. "My eyebrows still are hard to grow back evenly." She mumbled.

"It looks like shit." Neko gagged.

"I thought we talked about this." Momo said. "Neko and I cook while you and Suika can do …anything else."

"Well I just thought today would be special." Mimi piped.

"What's that?" Neko murmured.

"Um….I can't remember but-"

"Move. I'll clean this up, you two get ready and Mimi…" She sighed. "Just sit there and wait until breakfast is done." Neko said painfully, looking at Mimi who was already dressed.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Suika asked with her mouth full with scrambled eggs.

"We're gonna go to the host club today!" Mimi said excitedly.

"Eh, do we have to?" Neko protested. "I really don't feel like hearing sweet lies come from a man's lips, then hear all the girls scream and giggle and-"

"What's your point?" Momo interrupted.

"Ah fine." Neko said.

'Ding-dong'.

"Is someone at the door?' Mimi asked some what shocked.

"I'll get it." Neko said getting up and walking out the kitchen, through the living, to the door.

"Hello?"

"Ah, hello Neko-chan." Said a male-ish voice.

"What the hell do you want Dylan?" Neko growled.

"Well." He started making what seemed to be a flirting face. "I came to see if we all could-"

'SLAM'

"Who was at the door?" Momo asked as Neko walked in rubbing her temples.

"My headache." She said laying her head on the table.

"Oh. Did you take care of him?" Suika asked darkly. To some people who would think that that was creepy but from the blood line they come from it quit natural to the four grand daughters of the yakuza! No quit natural, just feel bad for the poor idiots that don't know.

"No I was hoping someone else would, my head is pounding harder then mom when she's with her boyfriend." Neko grumbled as Momo twitched getting a metal picture, and the other two gagged on their food.

"Okay I'll do it." Momo said, shuddering as she was getting up and walking to the door.

There was a panel next to the door with four buttons. One was black that opened the gates to the house. One was purple that opened the trap door the porch, Neko's mom came up with that one. One was green it locked gates so no one could get in ,and one was red, when some one most likely Dylan came to the house they push the button so it locked the gate and let out the dogs trained to attack who ever was locked in. She pushed that one, duh.

"WAIT. NOOO! LET ME IN!" He yelled. Then came a girl-ish scream.

"Well we better get going before he gets a chance to join us." Suika said grabbing her bag.

They walked outside to find Dylan moaning in pain. They stood there staring at the boy who apparently was trying to ask for help but was to out of breath to speak.

"Ya know, I kind of feel bad." Mimi said looking at the boy.

The three stared at her. "Okay it's gone." She said walking on top of him.

"That was quick." Momo mumbled in an unsurprised tone.

"Get up Dylan your going to be late for school!" Neko shouted kicking him roughly.

"W-why do you hurt me so?" He said then with a long pause he grinned. "But I understand the hard the better." He said. The Neko kicked him the crotch.

"Asshole." She growled walking away.

"You asked for that one." Momo grinned and then put her foot on his head to bury it in dirt.

His words were muffled by the ground.

"At least give him some air." Suika sighed.

"….."

"If he dies we're screwed."

"Fine." She lifted her foot then walked off.

"Thank you angle." He said grinning a bloody grin. Then Suika swung her bag in his face then over her shoulder. "Pedophile." She said walking away.

"Hey wait up!" He said getting up and running over to the group.

"I don't get it." Momo said. "We beat you, jab you, curse you out."

"_Try_ to kill you." Neko added.

"What can I say, I'm just a loving-" Mimi stopped him by whacking him with her bag.

"Ow, eh ok I get it." He said painfully.

"Do you?''

"Yes."

"Then why the hell are you still here?!" Neko cried.

"Well…you….…guys are my only friends." He said emotionally.

They all stared actually a _little_ touched by what he said. "Dylan…I-"

Sorry for what you've done and finally realized my affection for you so you'll go out with me?! I accept!" He said, slinging an arm around Neko's neck.

"You killed it." Momo said, rubbing her head.

Neko grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder.

"You know the rule 'No touchy'." She said, brushing off her shoulder.

"Hey, I got a question." He said, getting up and hurrying over to them.

"What?'' Momo replied.

"Why do you guys walk to school?"

"Because, we don't feel like being driven to school."

"That and Neko would probably drive which mean we're screwed soo…"

"I still can't believe they let you keep your license, even after hitting that old woman." Mimi said with a confused look on her face.

They got to the front of the school and sighed. The same thing happened everyday.

Sure the host club did do different themes but it was the same, the brothers having their brotherly love moments, Honey ate cake as Mori cleaned his face, Tamaki says beautiful lies to the annoying fan girls, Kyouya typing away on the computer or writing down random stuff, and Haruhi

suffering though it all. Yup, same shit different day.

"Let's go before the bell rings." Suika said walking ahead of them.

They got to class to see Haruhi and the twins wave to them.

"Morning. What's up?" Mimi asked sitting next to Hikaru.

"Nothing really, we're so……bored though." Kaoru said flatly.

"Well hopefully it will be a better day to day then yesterday." Suika sighed remembering how yesterday Momo and Mimi got in to a jab fight that got all four in trouble…again.

"And guess who's here Neko-chan? Your favorite person." Both twins announced.

Neko turned her head to see Renge cackling with other girls.

"Joy." She said bearing her teeth. "Again, why can't I kill her?" Neko asked looking at Momo.

"Because then you would pay the price by going to jail." She responded.

"Your point?"

The last bell rang and everyone started to get ready to leave or go to the after school clubs.

"Okay time to go ho-"

"Oh no you don't Neko-chan; we're going to the host club!"

Mimi exclaimed grabbing the girl by her collar.

"Do we have to?" She said with a hint of fear in her voice.

It's not that she hated the host club, it was just that every time they went they end up hanging out after the club, and Neko really got annoyed by Tamaki's perkiness.

"Let's go." Mimi said still dragging Neko by her collar.

"Does she always do this to her?" Haruhi asked.

"Yup." Momo laughed. They started to walk out of the classroom when….

"Mimi." Neko asked.

"Yes?"

"Let. Go."

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Cause Neko-chan might run away like last time."

"Damn it."

They walked to the 3rd Music room, and opened the doors to see every one get ready for the customers.

"You're late." Kyouya said writing in his little black book.

"We know, we know." The twins said, walking over to get their costumes.

The theme today was angle/devil. Neko snickered as she saw Kyouya holding up his angle costume.

"Is there something you'd like to say Neko-chan?" He asked giving her a look.

Normally she would try to point out obvious and try to piss him off but…

"No, not at all." She said trying not to laugh.

"Good, here you four put these on." He handed the four girls maids outfit.

"What's this!?" Neko asked with a look of confusion and ticked off.

"Well you girls are here earlier then the other guest and Tamaki suggested that we should have some help on serving the tea and snacks." He said with a grin.

"What?!" Momo started. "Why you can't you hire some-"

"This means you don't have to pay for staying with a host." He said cutting Momo off.

"Fine." Neko said with a tight smile. She grabbed the other three and walked off to the changing room.

"What!?" They all cried glaring at her.

"Please, you know you weren't going to win that fight …." Neko said with a smirk.

"Right…." Suika said, giving her a look of suspicion.

"That and you would do anything he tells you." Momo said gazing at the dress.

"What?" Neko said with a tight smile. "I have no idea, what your-"

She was cut off by Momo's famous 'Shut up and tell the truth' look.

Neko sighed. "Heh... Okay so what. I kinda like the guy, like you don't have a crush on one of the hosts." Neko murmured.

"…….yeah…….." They agreed.

"Well we better get dressed…….don't you think Mori would…." Momo started then looked at the others who just looked at her. "N-Never mind."

They all looked at the dresses.

"At least they're not pink." Mimi mumbled. The girls nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2 falling trays!

Hi I'm soo sorry I didn't right an entry fro the first chap…..normally _someone would have told me but I forgot, again I'm soo sorry. I'm writing an Ouran fic…which you can tell and well sorry it took so long to get something down cause I was procrastinating ……kinda. Well I hope you like it. I Don't own Ouran or anyone except Neko-chan…..and maybe the maids outfit…..what it's cute!_

_--_

_~In the changing rooms.~_

"_What the fuck!" Momo stared at the maids outfit to see that was the color of a peach and the apron and a peaches on it. "This isn't funny!"_

"_Yes it is." Mimi said trying to fall down. Then she came out in hers. "Oh my fucking god!"_

_She saw it had duckies on them. They all were confused. "Ducks? Why ducks?" She screamed._

"_Well its not like they're gonna put ears on then." Neko said. She was scared to find out what her looked like. She put it on to find out it was fuzz and had ears and tail._

"_Aww kitty-chan!" Both girls yelled as she came out._

"_pet me and you die."_

_Then she felt something placed on her head. Jumping she noticed Kyouya was standing right next to her._

"_Well what do you think?" He asked. They noticed he was dressed as a devil not an angle._

"_Well I'm not surprised ." She mumbled._

"_Umm…" They turned to see Suika in her bright pink maids uniform._

"…_.AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They were hysterical. _

"_Oh my god that's the worst one ever!" Mimi laughed, Suika pouted._

"_What were you saying about not being pink." Suika said kicking Mimi roughly._

"_Anyways all Tamaki wants you to do is o around and see want the customers want." He said pushing up his glasses._

"_I feel stupid." Neko growled tugging at the outfit._

"_You look sluty." Mimi laughed._

_That's when Tamaki walked in with that stupid grin on his face._

'_He looks more gay then usual.' The girls all thought._

"_Ready?" _

_They just glared at him._

"_Your dead after this." Neko growled._

_He just smiled and then he pet her head. The girls just waited for the moment she'd blow._

"_AHHHHHHHHH!"_

_They walked out of the dressing room laughing , and Tamaki hiding behind Kyouya with his hair messed up and clothes looked some what ripped._

"_Wow, Neko did a number on you boss." The twins chorus._

"_Neko-chan really doesn't like to be pet." Kyouya said and noted it in his book._

"_What happened ?" Haruhi asked walking over to them._

"_Where were you? You missed the boss get in to a cat fight!" The twins laughed. Just then they felt a slap on the back of their heads. They jumped when they saw Neko standing behind them._

"_Aww Ka-chan looks soooo cute! Hunny exclaimed hugging her tightly._

"_Well we better get ready they'll be here in a few minutes." Tamaki said pushing the host to their positions._

"_What, we just stand here!?" Mimi asked._

"_Yeah until they sit down then just walk over and ask what they would like." He said with a stupid smile._

"_I hate him." Neko said standing there with her arms crossed._

"_Mm hmm." Momo said rubbing her head._

_Soon enough the door opened._

"_Welco-" _

"_Oh its just a boy." The twins sighed. "Hey wait isn't he you neighbor?" _

_The girls looked up to see Dylan panting._

"_What are you doing here Dylan?" Momo asked walking over to him._

"_Don't you see he's a customer." Neko said with a grin._

"_Fuck no I'm hiding!" He said running be hind Suika._

"_From?" Neko and Momo both asked._

"_That psycho bitch ." He said pointing to the door._

"_Umm..that really narrows it down…TO LIKE THE WHOLE SCHOOL, and Neko's mom." Momo mumbled the last part._

"_OH DYLAN!" _

_Neko froze in place by the shrieking voice._

"_Oh hell no." Mimi said put her hand over her face._

_The doors slammed open to the welcome of Renge._

"_Oh Renge what brings you here?" Tamaki asked try to give her a charming smile…it didn't work._

"_Where is he?" She asked looking around._

"_Maybe she wants to rape him." Mimi whispered to Momo who just nodded in agreement._

"_Here he is." Neko said pulling Dylan who was tied up._

"_Where did she get the rope?" Haruhi asked. The twins just shrugged._

"_Wait you can't do this I thought we were friends!? NEKO! NOOO!" He screamed as Renge took the rope from her._

"_Suck it up." Momo said laughing as Renge dragged him out._

"_Maybe she'll kill him." Hunny said with a smile._

_They all just stared at him._

_*sigh* "Don't count on it." Neko said with a look of disgust._

"_Why?" _

"_Cause' unless she's trying to suffocate him, it wont work." _

_They looked out the door to see him pinned down as she locked lips with him._

"_I think I'm gonna be sick." The Twins said twitching._

"_Oh look here come the customers!" Tamaki said trying to change the subject._

"_EWW I think she's using her tongue!" Momo pointed out._

_Neko was really trying hard not to gag._

_After that scarring moment , they were now settled with the customers. _

"_They keep staring at us…..it's creepy." Mimi whispered Suika who was serving cakes to Hunny's group._

"_Shhh……." Suika grabbed Mimi and dragged her over to a more quite part of the room._

"_Just relax…they can smell your fear." She said looking around._

_All the customers were really scary when it came to the four……_

_Momo was walking when all of a sudden she felt something wrap around her ankle._

"_Oh sh--" She hit the floor, hearing all the girls laugh. That's when she noticed that one girl most have tripped her. She was about to throw her tray at the girl but felt a warm hand grabbed her wrist._

"_Eh'..Mori-sempia!" Momo blushed deeply._

"_MOMO! Are you okay?! Are you hurt ?! What happened!?" Neko franticly look at her._

"_Calmed down I'm not dieing." Momo mumbled._

_All of a sudden she herd snickering behind her. She glanced to see three girls laughing, know one of them had tripped her._

_She turned and was ready to throw her tray at them._

"_hey!?" Neko cried grabbing her tray. "What are you doing?"_

"_I was going to throw my tray those bitches cause they tripped me!"_

"_Oh…okay carry on." Neko said handing her, her tray._

_---_

_Yeah a new crappy chapter…sorry if it was really bad….but I will try harder! Please review and I will have the next chap up soon._


	3. Chapter 3 power outs and locking belts

YAY! New chapter…sorry it took so long again; I've been cluttered with homework and other crap.

I hope you like it. And I do not own Quarantine

-

Well after the incident yesterday with Momo and the jealous costumer, she _had_ thrown the tray and hit the bitch in the head. Mori importantly, she had to be sent to the hospital because it had caused some serious damage. Surprisingly, though, she was not in as much trouble as she thought, but had detention for a week. Sure it didn't sound too bad, just sit in an empty room until clubs were over. No not bad at all, except for the alone part, 'cause _no one _was in the room, not even a supervisor! So, she's all alone in a quiet room, and it's raining.

**~In the Host Club~**

They were all doing the same thing as always, with a pirate theme. Mimi squealed when she saw what they were wearing, saying it was 'So cute', Neko and Suika thought differently.

They sat there in the host room bored out of their minds as the others chatted away.

Neko sighed. "This is not what I wanted to do on a rainy Friday." She pouted.

"I know, I wanted to watch the new movie we got. Quarantine looked awesome!" Suika said sadly.

"Aww come on you guys, this is so much more fun than standing in the rain, or watching a movie! We get to hang out with the hosts!" Mimi exclaimed. She had a big smile on her and the girls shared a look.

"What's you point?" Neko said with a cold chill.

"But it's so much-"

"Not really, we first of all wait on them hand and foot and we also HAVE to wear stupid outfits!" Neko said the last part loud enough so very one including Kyouya to hear.

"But Neko, we're pirates!" Mimi giggled with her arms over head.

"Or as Momo would say, 'Whore pirates'!" Neko and Suika said together.

Then Suika got up. "Be right back, one of the freak fans needs something." Suika grumbled.

As she got to Haruhi's group, a loud boom of thunder struck.

"AAHHHH!" Haruhi screamed, clinging to Suika which made her jump and almost drop the tray.

She put the tray down to consol her and Mimi and Neko came to see if they were okay.

Another boom went off and Haruhi screamed again, squeezing Suika tighter.

"Haruhi, its okay, we're right here," Mimi said, patting the poor girl on the back.

Neko stood behind the couch watching the storm with a look of concern.

"We should go see if Momo is okay," Neko said, hoping her friend was having a better time then they were.

**~Detention room~ **

"Eh….God this is worse then other detentions." She moaned.

Staring at the ceiling, she wondered how everyone was doing in the club.

Then another loud thunder roar broke through the sky, making her jump a little. She then thought about how this is somewhat Neko's fault for not stopping her but rooting her on.

"Damn you Neko, I'm gonna so get you back for this." Momo said with an evil smirk.

**~The Host Room~**

Getting a chill Neko turned and shook it off. "Well, I'm gonna go find her and then when we get back we should leave. This looks like Hell," Neko said, turning to Mimi and Suika.

"We're coming to!" Mimi cried.

"No, stay here to help them with anything, and Kyouya-sempai I think its best if the costumers go home. If the storm gets worse, then we could be in a lot of trouble." Neko said looking at the costumers, who looked frightened.

"I agree, but you really shouldn't go find her alone, take Mori-sempai and a flash light if the power goes out."

He said, also looking at the scared girls.

"Wait! Where _is _Mori-sempai?" Hunny asked, looking around.

"Oh well, I'll just go-"

"Fine, come on!" Kyouya said with some irritation in his voice.

"No, really I'm fine!" She said as he dragged her out the door.

"Shame, they still act stubborn with each other." Hikaru sighed to Mimi, who only nodded.

"What room is she in?" Kyouya asked Neko.

"I'm not exactly sure, she didn't say anything about it really," Neko said quietly.

They walked in silence for quite a while.

"Well you're quite quiet, are you not feeling well?" Finally Kyouya spoke.

"Fine, I-…I'm just worried that's all," She replied. Thunder broke again, causing her to jolt a little.

"You don't like storms?" He asked, looking at her.

"No, I'm fine with storms and rain…" She trailed off.

**~Detention Room~**

Momo stood at the board, drawing little pictures of dicks and such.

She sighed. "If only someone was able to stare with a deep disturbance." She moaned.

She looked out the window, watching the dark clouds roll in as though they were a stamped of wild mustangs. She walked over to her desk to sit and think of some new material for the next story she wanted to write, while thinking the door creaked open. She jumped, wondering who was actually kind enough to come save her from boredom, or maybe it was the girls trying to get away from the host club.

But there was no response to seem it was them.

"Hello? Who's there…? I have a black belt in martial arts, and I'm granddaughter of the Yakuza! I can honestly say whoever you are I will kick your a-" Just as she was about to finish her threatening rant, a tall figure appeared in the door way.

"MORI-SEMPAI!" She cried joyfully. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at the club! Wont Tamaki (more like Kyouya) be upset that you left?" She asked as he entered the room.

"No."

"Ah….well not to sound rude but watcha doing here?" She asked staring up at him with her big, green-ish brown-ish, eyes.

"Well, we're sending the costumers home so I wanted to come get you." He said calmly.

She just stared at him, `H-he came to get me?! AWWWWW!' She screamed in her mind as she was so excited by it.

"Thank you so much Mori!" She beamed. Just as she thanked him the power went out!

"EH!" Momo jumped at the unexpected and unpleasant surprise.

"Are you alright?" Mori asked, flashing a bright light towards her.

"Uh…yeah, maybe we should get going before it gets any worse….if that's possible." She mumbled the last part.

"OH! Wait, I got to get my bag." She exclaimed hurrying to her desk, but as she reached down she lost her footing and slipped.

"SHITFUCK!" She cried, holding her leg. Looking at it, she saw a huge gash in her leg, and it really hurt to move it.

"Damn it! Ow….ow eh he, Jesus!" She yelped as she tried to move it. Just then she felt something wrap under her leg and around her back.

"Mori -sempai?! No really its-ACK!" As she tried to get him to put her down she must have touched it.

"Don't move or you'll make it worse." He said, leaning over and grabbing her bag for her.

"Oh…okay…thank you." She blushed deeply. As they walked by he took a glance at the board and then gave Momo an odd/confused look.

"Eh he…..I got bored." She explained with an embarrassed look.

**~In The Halls~ Just as the lights went out-**

"AHHHHHHHH!" Came a shrill cry. Shocked by the loud scream, Kyouya turned on the flashlight.

"Neko?" He called. She wasn't standing right next to him; he saw something on the opposite side of the hall, which was a curled up Neko.

"Are you alright Neko?" He asked, reaching to touch her shoulder. Doing so caused her to jump.

"Fine! Just fine." She sputtered.

"Are you-?"

"I'M FINE, OKAY!" She stated, but he saw in her eyes pure terror, worry. "Let's just go find Momo, please," She said walking off. Normally being in the dark never bothered her before, but that's was because she was in her house with her friends, not in a huge, dark, somewhat creepy school.

Fortunately she and Momo would hang out downstairs when these things would happen, and Momo would shine the flashlight in Neko's face causing her to yelp. Power outs suck.

**~Back at the Host Club~**

Suika and Hunny were sitting on the couch trying to calm Haruhi, as the twins and Mimi wondered what was taking the others so long. Tamaki, well…he did try to comfort her but just made it worse.

"Where the hell are they, they should be here by now!" The twins repeated over again.

"They might have gotten lost." Suika pointed out. Haruhi lifted her head and left out a weary sigh.

"They'll get back soon." Suika said, patting Haruhi's head.

**~In the Halls~**

"Umm… Mori-sempai… are you sure this is the right way back?" Momo asked as she shined the way with flash light. They had to be walking about a half an hour. Momo sometimes said she was able to walk; of course Mori would just keep walking.

"Yes." He responded as they turned a corner. That's when they saw they saw something move near the corner.

"EH?! What was that!?" Momo yelped clinging to Mori.

"I'm… not sure." He said, moving closer to the end of the hall.

**~In the Halls…still~**

"I'm guessing you don't like the dark?" Kyouya said, looking her up and down. Her features hid it poorly.

"Heh, w-what makes you think that?" She asked, clenching her clothes with fear and embarrassment.

It was very quiet in the halls; the only sound was the sound of their shoes tapping against the floor.

"Hey! I-I-I s-saw something!" Neko yelped, hiding be hind Kyouya.

"It was probably nothing." He said as he kept walking. Neko stayed very close behind him.

"Do you have to be _right_ behind me?" He asked, irritated. She backed away with a sadden look.

"Sorry."

"….Whatever, just stay by my side alright."

"Ok..."

They walked a little father until something moved towards them.

"EH! I TOLD YOU I SAW SOMETHING!" Neko screamed. She stumbled backward, tripping over the stupid pirate boots she wore. Kyouya didn't move but did curse when the flashlight started to blink.

The figure stopped in front of them, since it now being dark it was hard to tell who…or what it was.

"Ah, hello Kyouya-chan and Neko-chan! What are you two doing here on such a wonderful night like this after school?" The voice was none other than, Nekozawa-sempai!

"Ah, N-Nekozawa! W-what are you doing here." Neko asked, getting up off the floor. She then realized how stupid a question it was.

"Well, unfortunately I'm going home now. It seems that since the power is out we have to leave."

"We? Meaning your club?" Neko questioned looking behind him.

"No, they already left I'm actually ran it to these two." He said as he stepped aside. There stood a figure carrying something, when a bolt of lighting flash their features appeared.

"Momo, Mori!...Mori?" Neko stopped right in front as she looked up from them.

"Hi!" Momo waved franticly.

"I saw them down the hall as I was passing." Nekozawa grinned.

**~Flash back to 7minutes ago~**

"Maybe we should go another way," Momo insisted.

Mori didn't say anything.

They moved right to the end of the hallway. They turned to find nothing.

"See there was nothing there." Mori reassured and gave Momo a soft smile.

"Heh ri-"

"BOO!" Nekozawa shouted, causing Momo to yelp and cling to Mori even tighter.

**~Now Back~**

"Well, it's a good thing you ran into each other," Kyouya said.

"Heh…yeah umm… but why are you being carried?" Neko questioned.

"Oh….ummm….well ya' see I fell and…ummm…" Momo trailed off.

"Riiiiiight." Neko grinned. Momo turned red and tried to throw the flashlight at Neko.

"SHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-!" Neko tried to say as she ran, tripping over her shoes again.

~At The Host Club~

"We are they?! They've been gone for hours!" Hikaru whined poking Mimi in the back of her head.

"Maybe Kitty-chan and Kyo-chan are fighting again and went different ways." Hunny said handing

Usa-chan to Haruhi.

"I don't think they would go different ways…not in this state that is." Suika said as Hunny on her lap.

"Why's that Ka-chan?" Hunny asked looking up at her with his big cute eyes.

"Ummm….Neko is a real-" The sound of door opening cut her off.

"There you guys are!" Mimi cried running over to glomp Neko.

"OW! …Why me?" Neko whined as she tried to pull out of the super hug.

There was a small click. "YAY! Light!" Mimi cheered.

"AWWW! I can't use this anymore." Momo said, whimpering as she held the flashlight.

"What happened?" Kaoru asked, looking at Mori and Momo. As Momo told the others what happened, Neko crept over to the dressing rooms to change. Some quietly followed her.

As she grabbed her uniform and was about to change, she saw someone in the reflection of the mirror.

"Shit! Don't do that!" Neko sighed as Kyouya came in. "Do you _mind_?" She asked glaring at him, her face becoming bright red.

"No, not at all."

"Of course you don't, but I really don't want people seeing me change so. GET. OUT!"

"Tell me, the only reason you went to go get her was because you didn't want to get stuck in the dark right?" He insisted leaning close to her.

"What no!? Hey, back off!" Neko warned as his face got close to hers. She could feel her face getting hot.

"What's wrong?" He asked smirking devilishly.

"I swear if you-Don't! EEEEEEEHHH!!!!!" Neko shrieked.

"What the hell is- Tamaki demanded as he saw that Kyouya had "accidentally" fallen on Neko.

"Get the hell off me!" She struggled to push him off and he tried to get up but some how their pirate belts got tangled.

"Well that's something new." Momo said, tilting her head.

_

YAY! I'm finally done!! I know it's long and probably odd, wrong and boring but yah… that what happens when I get very bored.


End file.
